Talk:Bloody Hell/@comment-26133684-20150223210712
Guys i have a great theory of who A is, hear me out. So think that A(The MAin A uber A) is Still MonA, Just remember who has the greatest motive out of everyone on the show, Alison bullied MonA the worse and from this we can see that mona developed a mental disorder from this, one that she wanted all the power, authority, popularity before you say what about the Red coat that came to mona, this could have easily been a fake flashback and dont forget how mona blackmailed peopl to be A e.g. Lucas when he gave emily the massage.When can see thsat mona was literally obsessed with alison with the dolls how she use to imitate her.how when Ali use to call lucas hermie, mona copied her and how she wanted hanna to dress like her.so i think right from the beginning mona knew exactly what she wanted. When she said that the A game was stolen from her, i think she said this so the liars would trust her more dont forget mona was very clever and knew many people hated alison so used that to her advantage. if u say what about the black widow at the funeral this could have been one of her loyal friends melissa maybe, who also joined her army. we know that mona defintly tried faking her death with the plasters on her arm and the fainting. we also know that at the time when We found out and the liars found out that Ali was alive all this time. How did A now know that Ali is alive as alive but Mona was one of the people who knew Alison was alive the entire time (the events i am talking about are after the liars found out ali is alive but is still hiding out season 4 and theres that message on the door youre too late A) from this what i want to know is how does A Now know Alisons Alive. The thing is that when alison returned (season 5) mona met ali in the mausoleum and said to her she wanted alison gone and that how much mona hated her and she knows alison hasnt changed, so why now do we find out that the mona wanted to help the girls AND ali and be the big hero, But what i think is that mona is still being A and she wanted Alison arrested to let her know what it feels like to be powerless, but now i dont think A/Mona cares whether ALison is alive or dead because if she does come back she will be the hero and have real authority and friends unlike when she was A and she knows mentally shes beaten Alison like when she looked in the mirror and said i win alison. plus marlene said when we find out who A is we will feel sorry for them and i dont know whether the spoilers are true or not and why would we feel sorry for charles or charles could be a different personality of mona(MPD) so here are MY THOUGHTS and OPINIONS .( i may have gona a bit wrong in a few places .